Daryl Hannah
Daryl Christine Hannah (Chicago; 3 de diciembre de 1960); actriz estadounidense. Hizo su debut en la pantalla en 1978. En 1984 saltó a la fama con su interpretación de 'Madison' (una sirena) en la comedia Splash. Ha sido estrella en numerosas producciones de Hollywood durante los años 80. En el año 2003 destacó en su papel de la asesina Elle Driver en Kill Bill, después de estar apartada de roles principales durante varios años. Biografía Hannah nació en Chicago, Illinois. Sus padres se divorciaron poco después de su nacimiento. Hannah, es vegetariana desde los 11 años. Tiene dos hermanos Don y Page Hannah, actualmente actores; y una media hermana Tanya Wexler, directora de cine. En un accidente ocurrido en su niñez, Hannah perdió parte de su dedo índice izquierdo. Era muy tímida y fue diagnosticada con un desorden cercano al autismo.Daryl Hannah biography. All Movie Guide. Retrieved 28 April 2006. Hannah asistió a la escuela Francis W. Parker (donde jugó al futbol en el equipo de varones) y a la Universidad del Sur de California, donde estudió teatro. Hannah debutó en las películas en 1978 con una breve aparición en Furia, un filme de terror de Brian De Palma. Siguieron una serie de apariciones a principios de los 1980 la más destacada de las cuales fue su papel de Pris, una "replicante" en la clásica película de ciencia ficción Blade Runner de Ridley Scott. Pero su salto a la fama fue en 198] con su interpretación de una sirena en la película de Ron Howard Splash, que fue un gran éxito de taquilla.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088161/business Business data for Splash]. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 28 April 2006. y colocó a Hannah en la categoría de estrella de cine. Otros papeles de Hannah en los años 1980 abarcaron desde exitosos papeles principales en Magnolias de acero y Wall Street, hasta desilusiones incluyendo la versión fílmica de The Clan of the Cave Bear, que recibió malas criticas[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/clan_of_the_cave_bear/ The Clan of the Cave Bear - 0% positive reviews]. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 28 April 2006. y fue un fracaso de taquilla.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0090848/business Business data for The Clan of the Cave Bear]. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 28 April 2006. Hannah también interpretó el papel principal en la película de Fred Schepisi de 1987 Roxanne, una recreación moderna de Cyrano de Bergerac el drama de Edmond Rostand. Su actuación fue descrita como "dulce" y "gentil" por el crítico Roger Ebert.Roger Ebert. [http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/19870619/REVIEWS/706190302/1023 Review of Roxanne (1987)]. 16 June 1987. Retrieved 28 April 2006. En la década de los 1990s, los papeles de Hannah incluyeron el rol principal de una gigante, en la película para televisón Attack of the 50 Foot Woman (1993), que también coprodujo. También apareció como la hija del personaje de Jack Lemmon en las películas Grumpy Old Men. En esta década su carrera sufrió un evidente declive, alejándola de las actrices de primer orden, y destacando únicamente sus trabajos a las órdenes de Robert Altman - "Conflicto de intereses"-, Hector Babenco - "Jugando en los campos del Señor"- O Fernando Trueba - "Two Much". Por otra parte este declive coincidió con un mayor acercamiento al cine independiente con películas como "Una rubia auténtica". En 1995, Hannah fue incluida con el número 96 en la lista de Empire magazine las "100 Estrellas más sexys en la historia del cine". Ese mismo año, Hannah anticipó (por una década) su papel en Kill Bill cuando interpretó a una homicida sociopata, Leann Netherwood, en el filme The Tie That Binds. De los papeles más recientes de Hannah, el más conocido es el de la asesina tuerta Elle Driver en Kill Bill: Volumen 1 y Kill Bill: Volumen 2, dirigidas por Quentin Tarantino. Su actuación en esos filmes, así como sus apariciones en otras producciones como Casa de los Babys y Silver City, ha sido descrita por algunos críticos como un regreso cinematográfico[http://www.askmen.com/women/votes_250/282_comeback_queens.html Daryl Hannah: Comeback Kill Bill Vol. 1]. AskMen.com. Retrieved 28 April 2006. para Hannah, que no había aparecido en producciones de alto perfil desde mediados de los años 90. En el 2004, Hannah apareció en la revista Playboy, en una reveladora sesión fotográfica. Hannah y la actriz Hilary Shepard crearon un juego de tablero llamado "Liebrary".Erik Arneson. Daryl Hannah designs board game, Liebrary was co-designed by actress Hilary Shepard. About.com. Retrieved 28 April 2006. Hannah habló sobre el juego en el programa de The Ellen DeGeneres Show en diciembre del 2005. Hannah, quien actualmente vive en Colorado, es una dedicada ecologistaDHLovelife.com (MOV file). Retrieved 28 April 2006. y usa energía solar. También tiene un automóvil que usa biodiésel como combustible.Kathryn Gillick. Interview: Daryl Hannah. SASS magazine. Retrieved 28 April 2006. Hannah nunca se ha casado pero ha estado relacionada románticamente con John F. Kennedy, Jr., los cantantes Jackson Browne y Robbie Williams, y el actor Val Kilmer. El 13 de junio del 2006, fue arrestada por su participación, con un grupo de granjeros, en una confrontación con las autoridades en protesta por la conservación de una zona histórica. Se ató a un árbol en la South Central Farm en la zona sud-central de Los Ángeles para protestar contra la inminente venta de la granja. La granja había sido fundada en la secuela de los sucesos de 1992 -violentos desórdenes callejeros- para permitir a la gente de la ciudad cultivar comida para ellos mismos. Sin embargo, el dueño decidió vender la propiedad. Notas Referencias Entrevistas * 5/16/06, Grist.org * 3/04/05, OffGrid * 4/04, About.com * 4/04, Latino Review * 2003, UGO * 10/03, Latino Review * 10/03/03, IGN Films * 9/03/03, IGN Films * 7/12/03, Critic Doctor Enlaces externos * Daryl Hannah en Internet Movie Database * Daryl Hannah en Notable Names Database * Página oficial * BareItAllForFame.com - Daryl Hannah en BareItAllForFame.com Categoría:Actores de Kill Bill